Choose
by MusicoftheNight008
Summary: After his date with Matthew was crashed by Alfred, Lars had to deal with the loud-mouthed, surprisingly possessive American for the rest of the night. It was only until they were at Matthew's home did they come up with a plan. AmeCanNed. PWP. AmeCan focus


Alfred pulled at the pockets of Matthew's jeans, rhythmically bringing him forward to meet with his body. "Please, Mattie?"

"Al, we're in _public-_"

"Please! I'll be so lonely all alone…"

As people walked by, some a were obviously trying not to stare at Alfred's loud display while others were outright glaring at him. "Fine, fine! Just…I doubt Lars is going to like this…" He looked over his shoulder to see if the man in question arrived yet.

This caused him to miss the smirk on Alfred's face. "Nah, I don't think he'd mind at all.

Standing near the men's clothing section in Sears, Matthew began to feel a little nervous that Lars had yet to be seen. The two of them planned for a nice outing together- an opportunity to catch up on lost time and just spend time together, but Alfred had caught him hiding behind a pillar amongst all the shirts and with his best puppy dog eyes, coerced Matthew in allowing him to tag along.

"Hey!"

Matthew twisted around to find Lars walking towards them, giving Matthew a small wave yet his eyes were trained in a glare to the American. "Alfred…what are you doing here?"

"Me?" He pointed to himself innocently. "Matthew and I are just out window shopping!"

Hazel eyes turned to Matthew, "I thought it was to be just us today, Matt." Lars was never one to sugar coat things.

"I-I know, it's just…Alfred wanted to join and I didn't think it would be that much of an issue…"

Lars gave Alfred a once over and gave a slight shake of his head. "If you say so," he muttered and collected Matthew into a hug. Alfred watched as the crease between his eyebrows faded and his face smoothed into something much more peaceful. "I missed you, Matt. It's been too long."

"I know, eh? We have to make sure we see each other more often!" He gave a slight blush when Lars kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"Hey! I'm right here , you know."

Barely glancing at him, Lars grabbed Matthew's hand, laced their hands together, and walked away towards the exit. A hot, fiery sensation rolled in Alfred's stomach, and so he rushed forward and grasped Matthew's free hand, lacing their fingers together as well. Matthew felt his cheeks burn as the three of them held hands and walked out the back doors, hoping his heart could endure all the looks they were given.

As time ticked by, the animosity between the two men grew exponentially. When Lars would collect Matthew into a hug, Alfred would do the same but ten times harder. When Alfred would give Matthew a bit of his fries to eat, Lars would offer him a lick of his ice cream. They combated back and forth to monopolize Matthew's full attention, soon almost forgetting Matthew in their rivalry.

He led them back to his place, hoping that they would have taken the hint for them to go home as well, but unfortunately it didn't work. They still held his hands as they walked towards the living room. "I-I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back…" Matthew whispered, shaking his hands free of theirs and practically ran to the next room.

The two men glared each other down as they moved to the living room, Alfred smirking at him over his glasses as Lars raised a brow. "What are you smiling at, boy?"

Alfred rolled his shoulders and leaned back against the couch, moving his arms to spread them over the back. "Nothing…I just find it hilarious how you think you can win Matthew over."

"…Excuse me?"

"You heard me," his smirk widened. "You'll never be the main one for Matthew."

Lars was silent for a moment as he stared into Alfred's eyes unwaveringly, is own expression unreadable. "And how much money are you willing to put down on that?"

Letting out a bark of laughter Alfred sat up and rested his forearms on his legs. "Now we're talking. I bet you $100 that if we ask Matthew, he would tell you I am."

"He wouldn't tell us a straight answer outright," Lars murmured, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "But I think he might if…"

"Oh good, you two haven't killed each other," Matthew giggled as he walked back in, choosing another chair by the door to sit in. The atmosphere was heavy, and Matthew noticed this. "What's wrong…?"

"Matt, would you mind if I had a light?"

Looking over to Lars, Matthew noticed the thick joint between his fingers. "Oh, sure…" He pulled open a slim drawer in the coffee table to reveal a few miscellaneous items, including a lighter.

"Here, how about you get it started for me? I have to use the bathroom as well," Lars handed it to him, kissed Matthew on the cheek and strode from the room.

At a bit of a loss, Matthew decided to light it for him anyway, back to Alfred as he took in a deep drag. Alfred watched his back with interest- Matthew took a few drags as he waited for Lars who was taking a while. Little did they know that he was waiting on the other side of the wall until enough time passed.

Matthew was already feeling it when Lars came back. "I should have known you'd have the good stuff! Here," he held it out for Lars to take.

Taking from his hands, Lars put it out and placed it back in the slim tin he had in his coat pocket. Alfred took this cue to take off his sweater, Lars already unbuttoning his shirt.

"W-woah, what are you two doing?" Matthew's hazed eyes looked from one man to the other, and to the expanses of skin that were being rapidly revealed.

"We have a problem that needs solving."

"Yes, and only you can answer it, Mattie."

"And that is…?" Matthew took a step backward as the two men stood before him.

"Who do you like more?"

That made him pause. "What?"

"Which one of us," Alfred spoke slowly, pointing first to Lars then himself, "do you like more?"

"You're kidding, right?" A look to Lars told him that they certainly were not. "Uh…Like more as in…?"

"Generally…or sexually."

"We'd go for either answer."

Matthew backed up a little more, but the two men followed this time, expressions and posture becoming much more possessive and akin to a predator. "Do I have to?"

"Yes! But I know it's me, right Mattie?"

"Don't delude yourself, it's me, isn't it, Matt?"

"Uh-"

A hand caressed his cheek. "Tell him it's me."

Another touched his other cheek, "let him know how much you love me, Mattie."

Matthew closed his eyes for a moment and thought, hands moving up to cover the hands on his face. He thought of each man, and all the good things about them- why he liked them. All of a sudden brilliance struck and he opened his eyes wide, a smile on his face. "How about both!"

The hands flexed before the left his face swiftly. "Nice plan, he's too high to give us a decent answer!"

"No, we just have to take matters into our own hands then…" Lars smirked down to the Canadian who couldn't help but swallow thickly, shaking slightly. Lars stood by his side as Alfred positioned himself directly before him, making Matthew feel extremely claustrophobic.

"What-"

Lars didn't give him any time, moving his hand to the back of his head and taking his lips in a harsh kiss. Alfred yelled out and how that move was unfair, but then Lars continued to devour the blonde's mouth, Alfred chose other tactics. With a rough yank, Matthew's sweater was unzipped and his bare chest exposed to Alfred's greedy hands and eyes. Moving over the soft, taut skin, he knew each and every pleasure point Matthew had, which caused him to moan into Lars.

"Al…" Matthew tore his face away to nuzzle the man's neck, moaning Alfred's name as he sucked on his chest and palmed his crotch.

Smiling against his chest, Alfred looked up and laughed, "that sounds like my name…"

"Fuck off…" Lars ground out, grabbing the blonde's face once more and ravaged his mouth. Running his tongue along Matthew's, he kissed him until Matthew had to move away in order to breathe, topping it off with a soft pull to his curl.

"_Lars!_" Matthew gasped out, reaching up to grasp his wrist.

Alfred didn't have to look at him to know Lars was smirking at him.

"Guys…guys, this…stop. I'm feeling dizzy…" Matthew held onto Alfred's held pressed against his chest as Lars supported his back.

"Come on, Matt, let's go to the bedroom-"

"Oh hell no," Alfred grabbed him by the waist and took him to the ground, supporting him as he fell. "You're not going anywhere, babe, we're continuing this right he-hey!"

Lars knocked him over and positioned himself between Matthew's legs, hands wild at the fly, grasping the ends and pulled them off. "I call the back."

Alfred, who had fallen indignantly on his side scrambled onto his knees. "Hey! That's not fair!" His glasses had fallen down his nose adorably, and Matthew couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Al…" he waited until upset blue eyes turned on him and opened his arms. "Come here…" Alfred crawled over towards his face and kissed him deeply, the two softly moaning against each other.

A soft slap to his hip alerted Matthew of Lars' presence which had been missing for a few moments. After Alfred moved to his face, Lars left to go find the lubricant. "Okay, that's it you two…Matt, get on your knees," he hissed out, ignoring Alfred's dark smile. He helped Matthew pop up his hips, spreading his thighs even wider. "Deep breath now, Matt."

Warm hands ran over Matthew's face, and when he looked up he saw Alfred kneeling before him, smiling down as he caressed his face. "Come on, Mattie…can you open up for me?" He moved his hands slowly from his face, swaying his hips slightly as he made a show of lowering his pants. "Can you do that for me, baby?"

Nodding his head, Matthew opened his mouth slowly and moved forward, giving a lick to the bulbous head as Alfred held his base. "A-Alfred…"

"That's it, Mattie…call _my_ name…" he looked up over his glasses at Lars who had just tired of stretching Matthew.

"You can keep that look to yourself…" Lars growled at him as he began to prod himself into Matthew.

The man in question, who had been sucking on the tip of Alfred's cock let out a guttural moan around him, trying to relax as Lars pushed in further. His head was swimming, and he was having a hard time focusing on all the stimuli around him. "L-"

Alfred snapped his hips forward, pushing his shaft further into Matthew's mouth and cutting off what he was about to say, causing Lars to glare even harder. This made the American laugh, "oh, sorry about that! Were you going to say something, Mattie?"

The blonde just shook his head and continued to move along Alfred's shaft.

The auburn haired man had begun to thrust, ripping faint moans from Matthew has he was pushed further down Alfred's length. He didn't want to benefit Alfred, but it was unavoidable. He started a brutal pace, pumping in and out of Matthew relentlessly as his hand stroked his shaft, making Matthew squirm.

As Matthew was pushed towards his orgasm, Lars easily finding his own, and Matthew's talented mouth working Alfred to his, there was one thing that Alfred noticed. Even though Lars was taking control and coaxing Matthew to orgasm, he still faced Matthew and was able to see the expressions that crossed his face. This meant that when Matthew opened his eyes, all he saw was Alfred, and to Alfred, all he saw was Matthew.

He didn't need Matthew to say anything. He knew that he was the one he favoured, and he could live with that.


End file.
